Full Circle
by rockhotch31
Summary: Jack Hotchner has to deal with another loss.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Out of the gate, I'm going to be very honest with all of you. While the summary is true to its word, this is my world of Aaron and Dave being married partners with Jack as well, whom Dave has adopted. However, that is only the backdrop to this story. There will be the relationship aspect between them as married partners, but that is it. I know that may turn some off; I respect your decision.**

**Yet, I implore all of you to note the rating; it's only because of my occasional potty mouth. There is absolutely no smut or even a remote mention of anything sexual. The summary is the crux of the story. Bottom line: this is about a child, dealing with issues.**

**I've had this story idea in the back of my head for over a year and it finally bit me enough and said "write this now". When my guts agreed, I was in. I always listen to my gut. And it's another one that pushed me to a new writing level.**

**As always, it's fully written and you will get a chapter a day. *pulls out light saber at latest FF gremlins***

**All rights to the CM characters belong to Mark Gordon Productions, CBS and ABC Studios.**

***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

It was the weekend they all had been waiting for. It had been circled in red on the calendar in the entry way to the kitchen. Each afternoon, after Jack got off the bus and entered in the back door to look at Rosa or Aunt Jess waiting for him, he would take the red marker Papa had hanging by the calendar and mark off another day.

For the family, it was like the stars aligned. The first Saturday of the duck hunting season was the same weekend that Jack would be off from school Thursday and Friday, due to the Virginia State Teacher's convention. When Aaron and Dave had noticed that on the school schedule for the year that Jack had brought home his first day of second grade, they both had put in requests to use vacation time for the long weekend. They were quickly approved.

Erin Strauss, finally getting over her tongue lashing from the Director and her absolute butt kicking from her immediate supervisor over her handling of Aaron Hotchner and his team after the Foyet ordeal had found a heart. She fully supported the relationship the men had forged and backed them to the top of the FBI brass. "Mr. Director, with all due respect, they're happy; they handle their relationship in an absolute professional way while in the field or in the office, which I've witnessed, and the team is functioning as normal, with full buy in. What is the problem that David Rossi won't get an army of lawyers to make you think about? With all due respect sir, how do you say lawsuit?" That got the Director's attention and the subject was closed.

The family blew out the door, albeit a little late on Wednesday night to get to the cabin at Little Creek. By the time they arrived, Jack was sound asleep in the back seat, still buckled in. Mudgie on the floor beneath his feet was the same way. Aaron and Dave got out of the front seats of the vehicle in the garage and looked at each other. Dave smiled. "I've got the mutt." He knew how much Jack loved him as well as Aaron. But for Aaron to tuck his son into bed was special for him. That blood bond would never be broken and Dave highly respected it. He also factored in that the team had spent more on the road the last month with three cases then at home.

They spent the next two days in the woods, culling out dead trees that would fuel the fireplace at Dave's mansion. Aaron and Dave took turns running the chain saw to cut the trees down. Jack, with his eight year old legs, hauled log after log to Dave's four-wheeler and loaded them in the back. Mudg bounded along with Jack every step of the way.

Aaron or Dave would drive the four-wheeler to the driveway and dump the logs with Jack sitting on their lap. They each allowed Jack to steer the vehicle, giving him some help when needed. They didn't need to do much. Dave had hired a service that would split the bigger logs and deliver them to the home. Part of the wood they cut however, would stay at the cabin. While the family didn't spend a lot of time there in the winter months, they all loved the fireplace, especially around Christmas and the long weekends they could slip away and enjoy the remote spot. Jack helped his parents separate the really dried wood from a long dead tree that would stay at the cabin. Dave had gone into town Thursday morning to get the wood splitter for the job.

Yet Dave took the time to pull Jack aside and show him the new shoots of trees that were springing up in the forest. Jack smiled at him. "The circle of life Papa?"

"Exactly son," Dave smiled with pride. Aaron smiled as well.

They all worked long and hard and slept just as hard Thursday night. While they did the same Friday, by four in the afternoon, they were all enjoying the cabin and fireplace. Aaron was in the kitchen putting a batch of chili together as Dave and Jack enjoyed down time on the couch, enjoying the glow coming from the hearth.

Jack had discovered the magic of solving word find puzzles. He couldn't get enough of them, using his colored markers to run a straight line through the letters and then checking off the word in the list, rather than circling them like his parents did in ages past with a pencil. Dave smiled at Jack's initiative and highly supported the brain powering exercise for his son. Mudg snored away at their feet.

Jack looked at Dave. "Papa, when can I go duck hunting with you?"

Dave, his arm wrapped around his son, gave him a bit of a squeeze. "The Commonwealth of Virginia says you have to be twelve before you can watch a hunt with an adult."

"Papa?"

Dave kissed his head. "State law champino." Jack looked at him and frowned. "It's for your safety Jack, and one I believe in."

"How so Papa," Jack asked, drawing a line through another word. Dave marveled at his multi-tasking abilities at his age.

Aaron looked into the living room from the kitchen and smiled at Dave. _Have fun with that Papa_ was the look he smirked. "'Cause Jack they want me to teach you about being on the hunt and gun safety when you're old enough to really understand."

"I'm not old enough yet?" Jack asked. "I know better to go anywhere near you or dad's weapons; even if you lock them up." While Aaron and Dave trusted Jack implicitly with their side arms in their home, they also understood an over active youngster's imagination. And Jack was no exception; many play dates with Henry LaMontagne, giving JJ and Will a break, involved the boys being super sleuths in the huge mansion which Aaron and Dave laughed about in the study enjoying their nightly scotch. The parents took the temptation out of the picture by locking them down.

"That's a start champino and a good one." Jack smiled at him. "But Jack, you have to realize the hunting situation around you and be careful to not move into my firing zone by accident. And as much as I love you champino, you've got to be a little older to understand those things and recognize them."

"OK Papa," Jack smiled.

"Besides my son, you've got to grow a few more inches so you can see over the blinds of the boat." Jacked nodded and Dave kissed his head as Jack, with his yellow marker, checked off another word. Aaron, leaning against the woodwork into the living room smiled as Dave shook his head at their son. He waved a brown bottle toward Dave.

"Need a beer?" he smiled.

"You know better," Dave smiled. Aaron walked into the living room, taking a sip of his beer as he handed the bottle Dave. He sat down on the coffee table and smiled at Jack, buzzing through the puzzle.

Aaron rubbed Jack's knee. "You're getting pretty good at them," he smiled with pride.

Jack smiled back. "Aunt Jess said it should help me with my spelling too." Not that Jack needed any help in that department. He was the Monroe Elementary first grade spelling bee champion earlier in the spring.

Yet, as Jack worked on the puzzle, a small yawn escaped. Aaron moved to the couch and sat down of the other side of their son. "You've put in a good amount of work the past couple of days Jack. I'm proud of you." Jack smiled at him. "But I bet you're feeling it just like Papa and I."

Jack looked at him and then slightly nodded his head, giving into the tired feeling coming over his body. Dave smiled. "I think the Jacuzzi tub is going to get a work out tonight."

After they finished their chili dinner, Dave's prediction came to fruition. As he finished washing the few dishes Aaron used in making the chili, Aaron and Jack watched the Animal Planet channel, now another Jack favorite.

When Dave finished, he joined them and they watched some TV together until Aaron looked at his watch. "I think it's time," he smiled at Dave. He left the two of them and went up the steps. Dave and Jack watched a bit more and then Dave shut off the TV.

"Come on champino," he smiled at his son. Jack nodded his head, and took his Papa's offered hand as Dave clicked the TV off. _He's not running up the steps in front of me_ Dave noted. _He's tired_ he smiled to himself. Mudg, having eaten his supper while the family did the same, didn't move. When they walked into the master bathroom, Jack looked at the fully filled tub.

Jack had been in the large tub before, but usually only with three, four inches of water at the most. Dave smiled as Jack said, "Wow dad: that's almost like a mini-swimming pool!"

Jack quickly got out of his clothes as Dave pushed the jets of the tub to get the water gently bubbling. Aaron lifted Jack into the tub. "This rocks dad," he smiled as he took a breath and sank beneath the water level.

Aaron rubbed Dave's shoulder. "You play life guard. I'll go get his p.j.'s and clean underwear." Dave smiled his compliance. Aaron walked in to Jack huddled up next to one of the jets of the tub, his elbows on the top, letting his body float on the waves of the gently moving current of the water in the tub.

That lasted about three minutes. "I'm getting a little cold," he smiled and submerged into the warm water and swam around the bottom a bit. The Jacuzzi tub was to David Rossi's standards, yet not the hugest in the world. Jack still had a great time enjoying the warmth and the gentle action of the tub's jets easing his aching muscles.

Twenty minutes later, Jack's head popped up from another "swim" under the water. He yawned deeply. "That's it buddy," Aaron smiled. "Time to get the real job done." Dave shut off the jets and they watched as Jack took his bath and they helped him get his hair washed.

"One last dive champino to get the shampoo out," Dave smiled. Jack silently rose at the end of the tub his parents were at and smiled.

"Hey guys," he smiled. Aaron got the hair conditioner rubbed into his son's inherited testy hair cowlicks and sent him under for the last rinse. Dave pulled one of his large Egyptian cotton towels from the cabinet in the bathroom and wanted for his son.

Jack popped his head up from the middle of the tub. "One more lap; please," he begged. His parents smiled and his head disappeared. When it resurfaced, he looked at Dave, the water dripping off his long blonde eyelashes he had inherited from his mother. "I'm ready Papa," he yawned.

Aaron pulled him out, set him on his feet and Dave enclosed their son in the waiting towel. They got him dried off and dressed. Jack looked at his parents. "Aren't you going to let the water out?"

Dave smiled. "After you go to bed, dad and I are going to soak our aching muscles." Jack smiled his acceptance of the plan.

"Buddy, go get a pair of socks on and we'll have a light snack before bed." Jack sped out of the bathroom and down the hall. Dave turned on the heater of the tub to keep the water warm and followed Aaron out of the bathroom, shutting the door to keep the room warm.

They went down the steps together and entered the kitchen. Aaron looked at Jack and winked at Dave. "I think with our hard work the past two days, we all deserve a small hot fudge sundae."

Jack danced into the living room, pushing his fists into the air. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. Mudgie! Wake up! It's ice cream!" The parents shared a large smile. They both carefully watched how much sugar Jack had but allowed him a treat like this every once in a while. Mudg groggily lifted his head off the floor. He jumped to his feet, wagging his tail when he heard the ice cream bucket come out of the freezer of the side by side refrigeration unit in the kitchen. He sped by Jack into the kitchen.

Less than an hour later, Jack was sound asleep with Mudgie wrapped around the back of his legs. Aaron and Dave soaked their aching muscles and turned in for their own sleep by nine thirty.

###

**A/N: Jack was a first grader in the spring; he started second grade in the fall. I had to stop a second and think when I was doing my editing so I thought I'd clear that up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A drake is a male duck.**

Chapter 2

Dave gently shut off the alarm on his cell phone and pulled the covers off him and sat on the side of the bed. He rubbed his hand over his face and moved to the bathroom, pulling the covers up first as Aaron stirred a bit and then softly snored again.

He had put his hunting clothes in the bathroom the night before so he wouldn't wake Aaron and quietly dressed. He shut the light off and silently moved to the hallway. He quietly moved into Jack's room, pulled the blanket up around his neck and woke up Mudg. He jumped off the bed and followed Dave down the steps to the kitchen. Dave let him out the door, started the coffee pot and put some food in Mudg's dish.

As the coffee brewed, Dave toasted a bagel, opening the fridge pulling out the cream cheese along with the half and half for his coffee. Mudg softly barked at the door. Dave let him back in and he made a beeline to the laundry room and ate his breakfast. Dave enjoyed his breakfast, pouring the rest of the coffee into a thermos. After adding more of the creamer to the brown elixir that would go with him, he put the container in the fridge along with the cream cheese and grabbed the brown bag holding his lunch.

Dave used the bathroom and then walked into the laundry room, pulling his hunting jacket and waterproof bib overalls out of the closet, setting the jacket on the washer. He tugged the overalls on, getting them hooked over his shoulders and pulled on his lined hunting boots. He sat down on a chair at the nook table and laced them up for the chill of the morning. Mudg was waiting for him as he pulled his coat on and then grabbed his shooting vest and put it over the top of his jacket.

He quietly walked into the den, twisted in the combination to the gun safe and pulled the door open, pulling out his shot gun in its carrying case. He leaned the gun against the side and pulled down a box of shells, loading the box in his pocket, while reaching to shut the door and he re-locked the safe.

Walking back into the kitchen with his rifle, Dave grabbed his thermos, lunch bag and the small sets of keys to get back into the home. He set the security alarm to the one minute pause, opened the door and he and Mudgie headed out. Dave stopped and re-locked the deadbolt on the kitchen door and they headed towards the lake.

After taking his "morning constitutional", Mudgie walked alongside him and they approached the dock where the duck hunting boat, completely outfitted to be a floating duck blind, was tied up, waiting for them. Mudg jumped in and Dave loaded in the rifle, thermos and lunch bag to their assigned spots. He untied the back and put the rope into the boat. He walked to the front, loosened that rope, yet hanging onto it as he walked the dock to the middle of the boat and stepped in. He pushed the boat back and away from the dock and moved to the seat with the steering wheel and small dashboard in front of it. Dave inserted the key for the motor and turned it over. The engine started and Dave slowly backed the boat away from the dock flipping the running lights on as the eastern horizon showed a sliver of sunlight.

Dave gently guided the boat to his favorite hunting spot about fifteen minutes away. He approached a small bay after going around a point of the lake shore that jaunted out into the water. He stopped the boat and let it float as he moved to the front and opened the box holding the decoys. Using the trolling motor on the front, he placed the twelve decoys along a bed of reeds rising out of the water. He moved the boat into position behind the reeds, anchoring it still, as the sun slowly started to rise.

Dave pulled Mudg's K9 life vest from the decoy locker and got it around the dog. He removed the shotgun out of its case and loaded two shells, closing the shotgun and making sure the safety was still on. He laid it next him, the stock on the floor of the boat with the barrel resting along his leg. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his duck call. Mudg wagged his tail in anxious approval. "Ready to do this boy," Dave softly asked pulling his shotgun into a relaxed ready position. Mudg answered with a small, nearly inaudible bark, wagging his tail as he moved to the spot that he would jump into the water from.

Just then, a very small flock of ducks flew by. Mudg stood up on his spot ready to jump into the water. "Easy Mudg; they're all hens," Dave whispered. He quacked a bit on the duck call. A new flock moved by with a big drake in the back. Dave slipped the safety, aimed and fired. The second shot brought the bird down. Mudg intently scanned the water watching for the bird to hit the surface of the shimmering lake. The second the drake hit the water, Mudg was off.

"Go get 'em boy," Dave said. Mudg swan through the reeds and spotted the bird. He gently took the bird in his mouth and turned to swim back to the boat. "Come Mudg," Dave softly commanded. Mudg swan towards the boat. "Atta boy," Dave encouraged.

Mudg expertly swam back, avoiding the decoys and through the stand of reeds. As he approached the boat, he went to the back side by the motor. The boat featured a foot wide drop ramp, like the amphibious ships of World War II that Mudg could walk up to get back in the boat.

"Atta boy," Dave said as he approached the ramp. "Get in here." Mudg came in and gently dropped the duck at Dave's feet shaking the water out of his fur. "Good boy," Dave smiled, giving him a good rub along the neck. Mudg moved back into position as Dave put the duck in the insulated side panel that would keep the dead bird cold, admiring the coloring and size.

He smiled at Mudg. "Let's get back at it boy." Mudg heartily wagged his tail in acceptance. The trained duck retriever knew better than to bark. He jumped back up on his "launch" position and sat down, waiting for his master to take the next shot.

An hour later, Dave had three large ducks in the storage panel. Dave poured some water for Mudg from the gallon container he had put on the boat yesterday afternoon into a bowl that he had on the deck and poured himself a cup of coffee. They both relaxed and enjoyed a break.

Twenty minutes later, Aaron rolled over on his back in the king size bed. He had heard Dave get up but fell back to sleep. As he lay there, with the sunshine coming in the windows, he heard two shotgun blasts. From the direction of the shots and the distance, he guessed that his partner and lover had bagged a duck and he smiled.

As he started to softly fall back to sleep, waiting for Jack to sleepily rumble into bed with him, his cell phone rang on his bedstand. He picked it up and looked at the caller ID. He shook his head. _This isn't right_.

"Dave, what's the matter," he answered.

"Aaron, I need help," Dave said breathlessly. "Meet me at the dock. Hurry Aaron," he heard Dave say, trying to take a breath. "I'm just about," Dave said, sucking in another breath, "around the point." He raggedly breathed again. "I need help."

###


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: *sets out tissue box and runs like h_ll***

Chapter 3

It took Aaron Hotchner all of two minutes to throw on a pair of jeans, grab a t-shirt and then sweatshirt, tugging them over his head. He hastily pulled on a pair of socks and descended quickly, yet quietly down the steps. He silently raced into the laundry room, grabbed a pair of his tennis shoes there and quickly threw them on, grabbing the first coat he could reach from the closet.

He looked around the kitchen. _Where the hell are my keys?_ Spotting them on the counter, he quickly grabbed them. Like Dave, he set the alarm for its 60 second pause, went out the door and re-locked the deadbolt.

Sprinting off the steps of the deck, he thought _Jack's alone in the house_. He hesitated a bit. _But I've set the alarm and I hope and pray there's no unsubs waiting in the woods_. He raced to the dock, noticing Dave was already around the point, coming at the dock at the top speed the Mercury motor could put out.

As Dave approached the dock, he cut the engine. It took all of Aaron's muscles to stop the rapidly approaching boat. Dave got up from the driver's chair. Aaron quickly looked at him and didn't notice any blood coming from his clothing. _Thank God_, Aaron thought as he pulled the boat to the dock. "Dave?"

His partner and lover looked at him with already bloodshot eyes. Aaron reached in to grab the front tie-up rope, quickly tying it off and jumped into the boat. It was then he noticed the whole scene. By Dave's feet laid a dead duck. To the right, just in front of the boat's captain's chair and wooden console, laid Mudgie, with his life vest thrown off to the side.

Mudgie was still, with a small part of his pink tongue hanging out from his muzzle. "Oh my God Dave," he said shaking his head. "No," is all Aaron could get out. Aaron bent down and put his ear to the dog's chest. When he lifted up his head, he sadly shook it and then petted the family's beloved pet, rubbing his head.

He looked at Dave with tears in his own eyes. "What happened," he barely choked out.

Dave swallowed hard. "Mudg got into the boat with the duck and started panting horribly. I knew he couldn't be hot with the water temperature. By the time I got to him, getting his life vest off, he collapsed onto the deck," Dave said, softly crying again. "I knew he was gone."

They both looked up to hear silent footsteps on the dock. It was Cory, part of the husband and wife team that took care of the cabin for the couple. "I'm so sorry you two,"' he softly said. They both looked at him with a question. "I was watching you through our study window," he said softly nodding at Dave. Cory and Tina's home was set back a bit from the point. "I knew something was wrong and I grabbed my binoculars." He looked at Dave. "When I saw you trying to do CPR on Mudg, and then speed off, I knew." He opened the blanket he had brought with him. "Aaron, hand him to me." Cory had one half of the blanket wrapped around his shoulders, the other in his arms. Aaron nodded and gently lifted Mudgie off the boat's deck and handed him to Cory, pulling the top half of the blanket over Mudgie's lifeless body. He climbed out of the boat and stuck out his hand to Dave to help him out. Dave barely reached for it when Aaron pulled him onto the dock and into a hug. They stayed like for a few seconds as Cory started to move off, giving the grieving couple some space.

"Cory wait," Aaron said, letting Dave go. "I'll take him. Would you mind taking the boat back out and getting the decoys?"

"I can do that Aaron," he said, handing him Mudgie. "What about the ducks?"

"They're yours and Tina's for New Year's," Dave softly said. Every New Year's Eve the couple hosted a party for the people that lived around the lake year round. The featured dish was a delicious mixture of duck meat and soups that Tina made in a crockpot that their guests put on a bun. Dave had given the couple the recipe five years ago when their dream home had been built near the point as welcome gift. They both looked at each other that August and politely thanked him. October rolled around and Dave showed up at their doorstep with three frozen duck breasts. "What? You didn't think I'd provide the ducks," he smiled brightly back then. It was a treat the couple's friends looked forward to every year.

"Sorry they're not cleaned."

"No worries. But Dave," Cory softly said, "Tina only needs three."

"I don't want that damn fourth one," he said.

Cory released the front tie-up rope and quickly jumped into the boat. He pushed it away and started the motor.

Jack, with his long night's rest and the relaxing of his tired muscles had heard his dad get up and head down the stairs. He rolled over a bit, grabbed a bit of a snooze and woke again. This time, his ears were more alert. The cabin was dead silent. _That's not right_ he thought. _And I don't smell coffee_. He climbed out of bed, pulled his wool socks on with the rubber gripping on the bottom and headed down the hall. Since the door was open to his dad's and Papa's bedroom he plowed in. "Hey dad," he said, looking at the empty bed. He stuck his head in the bathroom and found it empty as well.

He went down the steps. As he got to the bottom, he called out. "Hey dad; where are you?" He looked all around and then went into the kitchen. He noticed the bright blinking light of the alarm set. 'DAD?" he shouted. He reached the alarm pad and shut it off. _Maybe dad's doing something outside_ he reasoned.

Then he looked towards the lake with his dad slowly walking up the hill. He could see in his arms he held a blanket with four paws hanging out. He threw the door open and raced to the steps of the deck.

Cory approached the home he and wife shared driving Dave's boat. He spotted her in the window and slowly shook his head. Tina moved away, wiping a tear as Cory heard the most haunting sound on the lake he would ever hear.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo," a young voiced pierced the mid-morning splendor. Cory hung his head as he steered the boat toward the reeds. A flock of ducks scattered.

###

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to all my online friends that share their pets with me and let me live, as I've said before, vicariously through their shared stories and pictures of their beloved pets. I've adopted them all in my heart.**

**I know this chapter cut deep, and to some, more than I'll even know. I honor all pets; past, present and future. I've lost my share four legged friends as well.**

**This chapter is for those beloved companions.**

**And mine; Ginger, Shasta and Dixie.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your support via reviews, favorite or following alerts; or those of you just reading. Once again, you have totally humbled me.**

**Sorry: second box of tissues.**

Chapter 4

Dave, dressed in his camouflage and heavy boots, raced ahead of Aaron to reach their son as he flew off the deck steps. Jack stopped in tracks as he got to end of the concrete away from the stairs and Dave pulled him into his arms. Jack looked into Dave's red eyes. "Papa, no," he begged. "He can't be." Dave pulled him tightly to his chest and took Jack towards the cabin.

"I'm so sorry Jack," he said into Jack's neck, crying with his son.

By the time Dave got to the door, Jack was sobbing. "It not fair Papa."

Aaron shook his head as he entered the garage and laid Mudgie's lifeless body gently on the concrete floor. He looked towards the heavens. _A little help here mom_, he thought. _Haley, a lot of help if you can._

He walked into the cabin and entered the living room. Dave had Jack tightly in his arms, telling him everything. Dave didn't believe in glossing over the truth to a child; a point they had argued about a bit. Aaron let him finish and then walked up to couch where they huddled together. He looked at Dave. "You need to get out of those clothes," he softly noted.

Dave and Jack stayed for another two minutes, their embrace strong, silently remembering Mudg. Dave finally relaxed. "Papa," Jack protested.

"Champino, your dad is right; I need to get out of my gear." Aaron pulled Jack out of Dave's lap and hugged him deeply. Dave moved off the couch to the laundry room as Aaron sat down with Jack.

"Dad, it's not fair," Jack gulped for air. Aaron rubbed his back, settling him a bit. Dave took heart in that, as Jack might deal with his own ghost as he pulled his hunting clothes off. Then he noticed Mudg's food and water dish. "Dad, it's almost like mom," Jack choked for air. Dave cried again as he pulled off all the rest of his hunting clothes. _Shit_ he thought to himself.

Aaron, holding his son in his arms, felt a warm presence come over him. Just back to the team for three weeks, before the family's weekend off, he had battled his issues with the scar tissues of George Foyet's attack. He kissed Jack's forehead. "I know it sucks buddy."

"It more than sucks big time dad," Jack sniffled.

Aaron kissed his head again as Dave walked into the living room. "Look at it this way son; mom, Aunt Carolyn and your brother Jimmy have some good company right now." He kissed Jack again. "And he's making them all happy while being there to watch over them, just like he did for you."

Jack lifted his head off his dad's shoulder, wiped a tear away and looked at his father. "He's helping my brother Jimmy?"

"Yup bud; he is," Aaron said, kissing Jack again. "And Jack, Mudg died doing one of his favorite things. He was your buddy and he loved you, but in his world, hunting with Papa was what he was bred to do." Dave curled up on the couch with them.

"That's right champino. And I know Jimmy will make sure he gets to do that in heaven." The three of them stayed together like that for minutes until Aaron heard a soft wrap on the kitchen nook windows. He put Jack into Dave's lap, got up and walked into the room.

Cory pointed to Dave's shotgun in its case that he had laid on the picnic table of the deck, along with the thermos and bagged lunch from the boat and started to move off. "Cory," Aaron stopped him, stepping out. "I know you're well connected around here." Cory smiled. "We can't bury Mudgie in the woods; the animals will dig his body up."

"Aaron, if you don't mind, I've already made some calls to friends. I'll have Mudgie's ashes here tomorrow before you need to get back home."

Aaron smiled his thanks and they moved silently to the garage to put Mudgie in the back of Cory's pickup. Just then, Dave and Jack walked out the front door.

Jack looked at Aaron. "I need to say good-bye dad." He bowed his head. "I didn't get to do that with mommy; I was too young and didn't understand." Aaron shook his head at Dave, his own eyes welling with tears.

"Aaron; we both need it," he sadly smiled, rubbing his arm. Cory pulled the blanket off Mudgie and walked away as Aaron sat their son on the truck bed door.

Jack laid his head on Mudgie's chest, rubbing his head. The tears ran again and Aaron wiped his own. "Take good care of them in heaven Mudg; I'm counting on you and I know you won't let me down. You never did." Cory walked around the back of the garage to hide his own tears.

Dave, rubbing his own tears away, rubbed Jack's head and Mudgie's back. "Thank you my faithful companion; I know you'll take care of our family; just like you did for us."

Aaron pulled Jack off the truck bed door and pulled him into a hug. With his other arm, he did the same to Dave and led them into the cabin.

Jack, still in his p.j.'s, shivered in his dad's arms as they entered. Aaron handed him to Dave and nodded towards the couch. Dave sat down and cuddled Jack in his arms. They silently grieved together. Within minutes, Aaron had a roaring fire going and moved into the kitchen as Dave heard Cory slowly backing out of the driveway. Dave got up and sat Jack on the kitchen counter as he moved to use the bathroom. Jack looked at his dad.

Aaron looked at his son and pulled him off the counter, shooing him into the bathroom with Papa. They both resumed their positions on the couch.

Fifteen minutes later, Aaron prodded the two of them into the kitchen. "Jack, like I said when your mom died, she wouldn't want us to mourn her death. She wanted us to celebrate her life." Jack looked at him, wiping away a tear. "Don't ya think Mudg would want the same?"

Through his grief, Jack's stomach grumbled for food. Dave's matched it. He kissed Jack's head. "We still gotta eat champino." Jack looked at him. "And dad's right; that's would mom and Mudg would want," he smiled, kissing his head. The three of them went into the kitchen and enjoyed a comfort food breakfast of oatmeal, juice and English muffins with jelly.

Dave led the parade of telling Mudgie stories as they ate. _Graveside humor_ Aaron sadly thought to himself as Papa and Jack laughed through the tears.

-00CM00-

As afternoon came into the cabin, the reality of what had happened hit Jack hard. He raced up the steps, shouting at his parents "You don't understand." He slammed the door shut on his bedroom door.

Dave reached for Aaron, wanting to run after his son and comfort him. Dave held Aaron's wrist in a tight hold. "Aaron, let him grieve." Aaron flashed a look of anger at Dave. Dave slightly smiled at his partner and lover. "He's not you; he knows how to do it." They heard Jack crying in his bedroom. "I'm hurting like hell right now; but maybe you should learn a lesson from that." He stared his partner, the love of his life in the eyes. "The one Haley told you," he softly added.

Aaron looked at him. "How'd you know?"

Dave softly smiled. "Because I saw a calm come over you I'd never saw before with you when you first came out of the anesthesia." Aaron kissed him and Dave released his grip.

"Where is Cory taking Mudg?"

"To get him cremated; he said he'll have Mudg back here before we leave tomorrow."

"Good," Dave nodded. "It'll be some closure," Dave sadly smiled, "for all of us."

Aaron gave Jack an hour and then went upstairs. He quietly knocked on the door, respecting Jack's privacy. "Come in," his soft voice said.

"Hey buddy," Aaron softly smiled, entering in. "You OK?" Jack, playing with his DS, didn't look up. Aaron sat down on the bed. "Jack, look at me," he said, rubbing his hair around his ear. Jack looked up. "Talk to me son."

Jack paused his DS and set in on his thigh, sitting with his legs crossed. "Why does it hurt so bad dad?"

Aaron pulled him into his lap. "Because we love them so much; and losing them means we've lost that love. The same love they had for us." He rubbed Jack's bangs over his forehead. "But Jack, just because we don't have that physical contact that tells us we're loved by that person, be it mom giving you a hug or Mudgie licking your cheek, their love still lives in us forever." Jack looked at him. Aaron rubbed his chest. "In our hearts son; and death cannot take that away from us."

Jack thought long before saying something. "So like mom, I won't miss Mudg so much after a while."

Aaron pulled him closer. "Jack we will miss those special people the rest of our lives. That's because we love them." He felt Dave's presence and looked over his shoulder to see him leaning in the doorway. Dave softly smiled and nodded at him. "And we don't forget; we never forget; we just honor what they would want us to do because they loved us so much."

"What's that dad?"

"To keep living our lives son; and in those special, or tough times, pull their love out of our hearts; we take strength in it, remember it and let it make us feel better." He kissed Jack's head.

Dave sat down next to them and kissed Jack. "That's their love for us champino. We keep living our lives to honor their special love."

Jack looked at his parents. "I love you both."

"And that's another thing Jack," Dave softly said. "A loss like this reminds us that we say that every day to those we love and still have with us. We never know when it will be the last time."

Jack looked at Dave. "Papa, did Mudgie know that? I got to hug mommy and tell her," his eyes welling with tears again. "Did he," he softly asked, as another tear ran down his face.

"Champino," Dave smiled. "I got Mudg off you bed this morning to go hunting. He slept, curled up next to you; his best bud." Dave kissed his head. "He knew."

Jack wiped his tear. "Where's Cory taking Mudgie?" Aaron and Dave carefully answered his question.

The rest of the day was subdued; they just bonded as a family. As expected, Jack had trouble sleeping that night without Mudg next to him; he spent the night sleeping between his parents.

-00CM00-

They all slept in Sunday, had a big breakfast and then spent the rest of the morning doing their usual Sunday going home ritual. They went through the fridge to clean out any items that wouldn't last until they came again and started packing.

Aaron was helping Jack pack. "Dad, when is Cory bringing Mudg back?"

"He said he would have Mudg here before we left; other than that son, I don't know."

"His ashes will be a special container?"

Aaron smiled. "It's called an urn Jack."

Dave appeared and sat down on Jack's bed. "Which means champino, you and I have to make a decision." Jack looked at him. "Do we take Mudg home or do we leave him here?"

Jack thought for a second and then smiled. "Here Papa; it was where Mudg was the happiest."

"I agree," Dave smiled.

"Dad?"

Aaron smiled. "I think Mudg would love that."

An hour later Aaron got a text. _I'm on way; B there in 40m_. Dave looked at him as they were both carrying the family's bags down the steps. "Cory will be here in under an hour." Dave nodded.

Cory pulled in as they were loading up Aaron's SUV. He got out of his truck, holding the urn. Jack wrapped his arms around his dad. Dave walked to Cory. "Thank you; we really appreciate it; you know where to send the bill." Cory nodded and handed the urn to Dave, shaking his hand.

Dave looked at Jack as Cory got in his truck. "Where do we put him champino?" Aaron waved a thankful good-bye to Cory as he pulled out and turned to head down the driveway.

"Some place special Papa." The three of them entered into the cabin with Jack hunting around for the right spot.

Aaron pointed to the mantle above the fireplace. "How 'bout there buddy?"

Jack thought for a second and then shook his head. "Mudg didn't take that long to get warmed up like us and then he move away." He looked at Dave, with a smile. "What did you always say 'bout that Papa?"

Dave smiled. "Mudg had his own fur coat."

Jack eyes brightened and he grabbed Dave's hand. "In there Papa," he pointed, pulling him towards his study. Aaron followed behind the two of them in and looked around. Dave had some shelves along one of the side walls of the study. A few held books; but mostly it was filled with pictures of duck hunts past with his friends. He pointed at the pictures. "There Papa."

"Hey Jack," Aaron said, pulling a picture from the top shelf, "how 'bout up here?"

Jack smiled. "That's perfect dad." Dave took the picture from Aaron and found another spot for it. He handed the urn to Jack. Aaron lifted him up and Jack gently placed it on the shelf.

"I agree champino; it's perfect," Dave smiled as Aaron handed Jack to him and they shared a hug.

###

**A/N: Sorry, no Monday two for one special. This story is pretty short: by my standards. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: No more tissues needed. Rosa, if you haven't read my previous stories in this universe is David Rossi's housekeeper.**

Chapter 5

After he and Dave got Jack into his bed at home for his Monday school day, Aaron called Jessica and told her what happened. "Aaron, I appreciate the heads up. Rosa and I work together; she's fantastic. We'll take care of it if you and Dave get a case."

And for the next three weeks, the team was basically out on the road. Aaron smiled at the picture Jess texted him of Jack with Grandpa and Grandma Brooks spending the weekend at the mansion. Dave had got his own as well and shared it with JJ and Emily. Alex leaned in for a look as well, smiling. The Hotchner/Rossi family went to Richmond for Thanksgiving with Haley's family.

The weekend between Christmas and New Year's, the family went to the cabin. They had a wonderful time skating on the ice and playing hockey. Yet, one time, when the puck got buried in the snow behind the net from Papa's wayward slap shot, they were all digging to find it. Jack absent-mindedly said, "We could sure use Mudg now." Aaron looked at Dave. They both nodded at each other. _He's healing_.

The whole team gathered at the Rossi mansion for the BAU traditional New Years' Eve party. Henry would bunk in with Jack; JJ and Will would spend the night as well. They weren't the only ones.

The next morning, Dave was up to fix the boys breakfast while the rest slept off their hangovers. Both of them were allowed to ring in the New Year with everyone else and Dave had special drinks for them to join the team toast. Yet, the late night hour, plus the boys super sleuthing around the mansion most of the evening, had the boys sleep in until almost ten. Derek, sleeping on the couch in Rossi's den, stumbled in to the smell of coffee. The two boys giggled at him as Dave poured him a cup of the brown elixir that the team lived on. Derek growled at Dave and went to the nearest bathroom with his coffee cup. The boys laughed at the BAU muscle man, reduced to a mere mortal as Aunt Penny would say.

"I don't think Derek feels good," Henry observed.

Jack snickered. "Papa can get like that," he eyed Dave, "every now and then." Henry looked at Dave.

"Yup Henry, I'm busted," he smiled. Both the boys laughed as Dave made silver dollar sized pancakes for the boys. "How'd you sleep Henry," Dave sincerely asked.

"Really good Uncle Dave; but I missed Mudgie sleeping with me and Jack." The second the words spilled out of his mouth, Henry got a horrified look on his face and looked at the other two in the kitchen. He eyed his best friend. "I'm really sorry Jack. Mommy and daddy have been telling me for a long time not to mention Mudgie. It just slipped out."

Jack looked at Henry, considering him his best friend as well and rubbed his shoulder. "It's OK Henry; it's all good. Me, dad and Papa have Mudg in our hearts; where it counts the most." Dave nodded at Henry with a loving smile.

"Really Uncle Dave?"

"Yup kiddo; really." He flipped the pancakes over and grabbed the sausages he had browned for the boys from the oven. The boys polished off their apple juice and looked over Dave's cooking counter, waiting for their pancakes as they both took a bite of their breakfast sausages.

As usual, the unsubs took the holidays off. "I'll never figured that one out as long as I live," Dave groused in the Round Table room as Garcia gave them the details of their first case in many with the unsubs catching up.

Yet, the family found the time to get the cabin twice on a weekend during that hellish time. Cory always had the skating rink ready, along with the warming house waiting for them. Tina didn't disappoint the family with a large thermos of hot chocolate there as well.

By the time late February arrived, the unsub parade had died down a bit. Dave, Aaron and Jack made a quick trip to the cabin, but the skating wasn't the best. The spring thaw in Virginia was setting in. Like usual, as they gathered up to leave, Jack would go into Papa's study and say his quiet good-bye to his friend.

-00CM00-

Two weeks before Easter, with the team in the office, Dave answered the phone on his desk. "Agent Rossi."

"Good morning Agent Rossi; I'm Brain Lattimer; you don't know me and this has nothing to do with the work you do. I'm not in law enforcement. But I know you through some friends who passed along your phone number to me. I know about the loss you and your son had last fall. I'd like to talk to you about that if you're willing to hear me out."

"Connect the dots Mr. Lattimer and I'll hear you out."

"Agent Rossi, I know the vet that cremated Mudgie."

"I'm listening," Dave said skeptically.

"That vet knows my situation and hooked me up with Cory. He told me the whole story. I'm so, so sorry for you and your son's loss."

"Go on," Dave said.

"Agent Rossi, I'm a breeder of Labradors; specifically Goldie's; I provide the sires. And I live in the next county over from your cabin. I get to pick one male from each litter my dogs sire that I think will be the best breeding stock. And Agent Rossi, I run a legitimate business. Cory gave me your address to your FBI email. I've sent you three years' worth of state inspections as well as my breeders' association inspections in a pdf format. I assure you again Agent Rossi; I am legit. I breed Goldie's that will number one, be excellent duck retrievers; number two; an even better family pet. Feel free to check me out if you like; you have my permission." Dave pulled up the emails as he listened and forwarded them to Garcia.

"You've got my attention," Dave softly said.

"I've got two young males right now; one that was in the litter before and one that was in the last litter; he's seven months old and special. Agent Rossi, he has all the gifts of the two things I ask of my pups."

"But…," Dave asked.

"I pegged him to be my star; my next sire. He's beyond smart and already half trained to be a retriever. And he loves the water. But, as you've guessed, he had an issue. He developed a horrible urinary tract infection two months ago. Doc Palmer, Cory's contact and the vet I trust with my dog's lives, and btw cremated Mudg, tried to treat him with drugs. But in the end, he had to do surgery to save the dog's life. And Agent Rossi, Doc Palmer and I will guarantee he'll live a long life. However, that surgery required him to neuter the pup." Dave heard a pause on the phone. "He's completely housebroken and has only two more puppy teeth to lose. He needs a home that he'll be loved in, with a young boy that will share the bond of unconditional love and be one helluva a duck retriever."

"Mr. Lattimer," Dave started.

"Brian to you Agent Rossi and I know the job you do and understand your family situation. Cory and I have talked. If you don't check me out, I'll rescind my offer immediately."

Dave smiled. "I don't have to by what you've said; but I will anyway. Your offer sounds interesting but I'll need some more details. And I'll need to talk this all over with my partner." He paused for second. "And please, I'm Dave."

He heard Brian smile over the phone. "Cory told me if I laid it all out that would be your response. Check away Dave; and please talk it over with Aaron. The pup is outstanding and Doc Palmer thought of your family right away when I told him I'd be looking for someone to take the dog. That's why he got me in touch with Cory. Dave; you'll be getting a great hunting partner and your son, if he's ready will have a new buddy. Obviously, you'll need to work with the dog more to hone his retrieving skills, but that will make him your partner in the hunt. And that's something you and your son can do together."

They talked for a few more minutes, and Dave wrote down his telephone number. "Oh, Brian; can you email a picture of the dog?"

"Sure thing Dave; call me later in the week."

Dave and Aaron spent the next two evenings talking about getting the dog. They even discussed it with Rosa, who would be around the puppy as much as they would, if not much more. Being around the home during the day, she had let Mudg out and missed her four legged friend. "I wouldn't mind. I don't like not having some company during the day," she said sadly and then smiled. "And if it would make my Niño happy, all the better."

Even Jessica was in on thought process and asked the biggest question. "Will Jack accept a new puppy? He and Mudgie were very close."

"That's the thing we keep bumping into," Aaron admitted.

###


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sets out tissue box again; just in case.**

Chapter 6

Since Jack had the Friday and Monday off from school of Easter weekend, the family decided to spend the long weekend at the cabin. The Virginia spring has turned glorious and with the late date of the holiday, they would be able to spend the time getting the yard and pool cleaned up.

After they arrived Friday morning and got the spring supplies put away, they had a quick lunch and dived into their work outside. Jack worked just as hard as his parents and they got a lot done around the yard that afternoon. Dave made a hearty dinner for the hard workers that evening and they enjoyed a quiet evening watching _The Sandlot_, a cute movie centering on the friendships made by a bunch of boys while playing baseball during the summer. Aaron and Dave enjoyed the movie as much as Jack. Yet, with the hard work, they all turned in early.

Aaron cooked a big breakfast and they went outside to face the big job of getting the pool cleaned out. Even with the cover, leaves and snow melt were able to get into the empty pool. "It looks funny without any water in it," Jack noted. Aaron pulled on a pair of Dave's wader boots and got it swept out with the pool vacuum. Dave took Jack with him and they went over to the Cory and Tina's to borrow Cory's truck, leaving his vehicle behind. They used it to the haul the leaves and twigs they had cleaned and bagged from the yard and took it to the local compost. They returned the truck after lunch and the three of stood on the porch overlooking the yard towards the lake. "Looks pretty good to me Papa," Jack noted with pride.

"I think we deserve a reward for all of our hard work," Dave said, rubbing Jack's shoulder. "Let's go for a ride."

Jack looked at him with a bright smile. "Does that include a stop in town at the Mable's?" Mable ran an old fashion ice cream parlor that served sinfully good treats.

"Just what I was thinking," Dave smiled, winking at him.

Aaron walked by both of them. "You just keep thinking Dave," he smiled.

It took Jack almost five minutes to decide which flavor he wanted, finally settling on the cookie dough flavor. Dave went Rocky Road and Aaron had chocolate mint. They ate their cones in the sunshine outside the shop before getting back into the SUV.

They drove out of town in the opposite direction of the cabin. "Where we going dad," Jack asked, looking out the window.

"There's something Papa and I want to check out." Jack took in the scenery, with Dave giving Aaron directions from time to time. Twenty minutes later, they pulled into a farm driveway. Aaron parked by the garage and they got out. A yellow lab, with a muzzle full of gray hair came around the corner of the garage and barked a slight warning.

"Hey fella," Dave said. The dog immediately walked up to him with his tail wagging. Dave rubbed his neck as a man came out the door from another building. Aaron and Jack walked around the car and the old dog was immediately attracted to Jack and walked up to him. Jack smiled and petted his head. Dave looked at Aaron who nodded.

"Dave," the man said, putting out his hand. "I'm Brian."

"Pleasure to meet you," Dave smiled, shaking his hand. "This is my partner Aaron Hotchner," they shook hands "and our son Jack."

Brian held out his hand to Jack. "Hi Jack," he smiled. "I see you and Ranger have hit it off."

Jack shook his hand, rubbing Ranger behind the ear. "That's his name? Ranger?" Brian nodded. "Hi Ranger," Jack said. Ranger gave him a happy bark, sat down and offered his right front paw. Jack laughed and shook it. Brian looked at Dave and Aaron with a small smile and a wink. He nodded towards the building he had just exited.

It was a newer building with steel siding. "Come on Jack," Aaron smiled and they all followed Brian. Ranger ran ahead and waited for Brian to open the door. Brian opened the door and entered with Ranger scooting past his legs.

"This is where my guys hang out and I train them during the winter." The two profilers immediately noted that the building was heated. They looked at three very spacious kennels that had food and water bowls with the doors open. Dave looked in the first one more closely. Besides the dishes, it had a couple of play toys and a comfy bed for a dog to sleep on.

Aaron looked around, seeing a grooming station in one corner and the large open area in the middle. While the floor was concrete, the open area was covered with green. Brian smiled. "A poor man's version of artificial turf, but it's better than concrete for my guys." Another yellow lab was chewing on a rawhide bone in the area. He looked up and barked, wagging his tail. He started to run to the group. "That's Sal; he's my mobster," Brian smiled. "He likes to steal things," he winked. Ranger barked at the full grown, yet young dog. Sal slowed down and walked up to group, zeroing in on Jack.

Dave laughed. "Ranger rules the roost."

"Yup," Brian smiled. "The younger ones learn from him." Jack rubbed Sal's back after Sal licked his face. Another dog came out of his space and stretched, obviously being woke up from his afternoon nap. "That's Popeye; he's six. One day, he'll replace Ranger as the elder statesman around here."

"Where does Ranger stay," Jack asked. The mini-profiler hadn't missed a thing.

Brian smiled. "He stays in the house with my wife and me. It's more comfortable for his old bones."

Popeye sauntered up, joining the group. Aaron gave his back a rub down, with Popeye enjoying every bit of it. Brian nodded all of them to the end kennel and motioned for the other three dogs to run off; they quickly obeyed. Aaron and Dave both noticed that.

Aaron softly put his hand around Jack's shoulder as they followed Brian. They all looked in. In the kennel was another yellow lab enjoying his afternoon nap, lying in the sunshine coming through the window that each kennel had. By one look, they all knew the pup was young, yet was quickly maturing into an adult. His body was still on the small side; yet he was all legs and big paws. Jack looked at his dad. "Why are we here?"

Brian looked at Dave, thinking all the introductions were going well. "He's the son of two profilers," Dave whispered.

Aaron knelt down next to Jack. "Buddy, Papa needs a new dog to duck hunt with him." That was the strategy the two parents had agreed on to get Jack to accept a new dog in their lives. Dave walked in, knelt down to the dog and gently rubbed his back. The dog awoke with a large yawn, sticking out his long tongue. He looked at Dave, got to his feet and nestled up to him between Dave's legs, accepting his touch and wanting more.

"He's our lover," a female voice said. They all looked up.

Brian smiled. "This is my wife Aly; she's the one that trains the pups I keep to be housebroken." Dave and Aaron nodded at her with a smile. Jack just kept looking at the dog his Papa was loving.

Aly rubbed Jack's head. "He's a great dog Jack and he'll be a super duck dog for Papa," she smiled.

"He's not Mudg," Jack countered.

Aly bent down to look in his eyes. "No, he's not. There is not a dog in the world that can replace Mudg." She got the younger version of the Hotchner glare. "But he'll be a great dog for your Papa when he goes after ducks. Don't you want that for him?"

"Mudg died hunting with Papa," Jack said, storming off. The adults all looked at each other.

"Clearly that didn't go like we hoped," Brian said.

Hotch rose up to go after Jack. "Aaron," Dave said, halting him. "Let him blow off his steam. We both knew this was going to be hard on him." They all noticed Ranger chasing after Jack. He slipped out the door behind him when Jack threw it open.

Jack stomped out into the open yard and then stopped to wipe his eyes. Ranger came up to him and set his chin on Jack's shoulder. Jack glared at him but Ranger would not move. Jack bent his head and rubbed Ranger's neck. "I loved Mudg," he said, wiping away a tear. Ranger licked his cheek.

Jack looked into Ranger's eyes. "I don't know if I can love again." Ranger barked at him, licking his face again, his tail wagging. "I don't know Ranger; I'm tired of losing the ones I love. It's not fair." Ranger sat back down and put his head on Jack's shoulder. Jack rubbed his neck and then hugged the elderly dog. "Can I Ranger?"

Ranger rose up on all four legs, pulling away from Jack. He looked Jack in the eye and gave his young charge a very pronounced and deep large bark. Jack looked up to see the four adults coming out the door; his Papa had the young one on a leash, with a collar around his neck.

Jack rubbed Ranger's neck again. "Can I?" Jack whispered. Ranger barked loudly again and licked his cheek.

Aly rubbed Aaron's back. "That's why Ranger is the elder statesman around here," she smiled. "Let Jack make his peace with the new one."

Brian looked at Dave. "I know you're on board with what the transition will take." Dave nodded. Brian eyed the two parents. "Just give it time," he softly smiled.

Dave got the pup into the backseat, unlocking the leash as Aaron made sure Jack was buckled up for the ride back to the cabin. The dog quickly settled into the floor of the other side of the backseat, and resumed his nap. Jack shook his head. The parents looked at each other and shut the doors. It was a very quiet ride back to the cabin with Jack looking out the window at his left side, never looking at the dog or saying a word. Aaron looked at Dave and both of them knew better to try to engage Jack in a conversation. The family drove back to the cabin in silence.

Aaron pulled the family SUV into the garage. Jack unlocked the seatbelt and sprang out his door. He gave his dad the Hotchner glare waiting for the door into the cabin to be unlocked. Aaron opened it, with Jack running in as Dave leashed the pup back up and took him for a walk. Jack bolted up the steps to his room and slammed the door.

Dave came in a few minutes later and unleashed the pup. He looked around and went exploring. Aaron looked at Dave. "Is he going to take a dump somewhere?"

Dave shook his head. "Both jobs were covered on our walk. Where's Jack?"

"In his room with the door soundly shut. Dave, I have full buy-in on this. But what's the next step."

Dave smiled. "I think Ranger supplied that answer. We just have to let Jack figured it out."

The family enjoyed the hearty beef stew that Aaron had pulled out of the freezer that morning; one of the leftovers from last fall they had saved. As they enjoyed their meal, the pup crunched away on his dinner in the laundry room. Dave and Aaron shared small talk, as Jack remained silent, almost insolent.

Finishing his stew, Jack climbed down from his chair at the nook table, shoving in his mouth the last bite of the dinner roll that Dave had made for the family. He took his bowl to the sink, used the stool his parents had in there for him to help with doing dishes and rinsed out the bowl. He shoved the stool aside with his foot, clunking it loudly against the cupboard in the kitchen and put the bowl in the dishwasher. The parents recognized the rebellion stage. Aaron looked up to reprimand Jack. Dave softly touched Aaron's arm and shook him off. Jack leveled his Hotchner glare at his parents as the pup entered the kitchen, emitting a loud burp. "Does it have name?"

Dave looked at Aaron and knew he had to be the "bad" parent. "Yes, Jack; his name is Max."

Jack gave a "humph" and went back up the steps. Max looked at Jack and started to follow him. Dave called him back. Max walked to the table and looked at Dave. "Not right now boy," he smiled, petting the dog.

The family enjoyed another night of watching a movie, with Dave's homemade popcorn. The pup sat at Dave's feet, getting an occasional treat. Jack shook his head each time.

After they got Jack to bed, Dave took Max for a long walk. Brian had warned him to keep Max on the leash until he fully understood his new home. "That's part of the transition; you've got to give him time to adjust to his home so he doesn't run off," Dave remembered in their conversations. Aaron headed up to bed and Dave put Max in the laundry room, silently shutting the doors. Max immediately started whining, not knowing his new surroundings and missing his old home.

As Dave climbed in bed next to Aaron, he got his partner's full gaze. "This is what we have to put up with all night?" Max was not only whining, but was now pawing at the locked doors.

Dave kissed Aaron and smiled. "I hope for not long."

After an hour of the pup's incessant whining and pawing at the door, Aaron rolled on his back. "Dave, I love you; but this is not good."

Dave rubbed his chest. "Patience Aaron," he smiled.

Jack tried everything from putting his fingers in his ears to pulling his pillow over his head. Lying on his back, he looked out the window at the stars. "Mommy, I talk to you all the time. Please talk back to me this once." He quickly grew restless with no answer.

Then Jack felt a sudden wave of calm that warmed him. _Ranger gave you the answer my son; and Mudg approves_.

Jack silently slipped out of bed and quietly descended the steps. He opened the laundry room bi-fold doors that his Papa had latched. Max sat down and looked at him. Jack shook his head. "Come on Max." The pup headed out the door to follow him. Jack stopped at the bottom of the steps, putting a finger to his lips. Max quickly heeled at his legs. "Just be quiet, OK?" Max stood up on his legs, wagging his tail with acceptance. They quietly ascended the stairs.

Fifteen minutes later, Aaron looked at Dave, noticing the quiet of the cabin. "What the hell happened?"

Dave kissed him. "Acceptance," he smiled, rolling over to climb out of bed. Dave nodded at Aaron to follow him. Aaron got out of bed and followed Dave down the hall. They looked into Jack's bedroom together. Jack was soundly sleeping.

Unlike Mudg, who slept with Jack curled around the back of his legs with his face to Jack's feet, Max was curled up next to Jack against his thighs, his head lying next to Jack's stomach. Dave looked at the person that loved him and rubbed Aaron's chest with a large smile and then looked back at their son. "Welcome home Max," he whispered.

Aaron kissed Dave. "Welcome home Max."

-00CM00-

Aaron and Dave were packing up the SUV for the trip home Monday afternoon, when Cory and Tina pulled into the driveway. Jack was out back with Max on his leash, letting him do his "thing" before the ride home.

Jack came through the garage with Max. He powered into Tina for a hug and then he and Cory shared their special handshake. It was the one Morgan had taught him and Henry. Tina smiled at the partners. "Cory and I wanted to drop off something before you left for home. We thought you should have it." She petted Max. "This seemed like a good time," she smiled.

Cory went to the trunk of Tina's car and pulled out a rectangular object wrapped in a blanket. They all went into the house and Cory set the object on the nook table and gently undid the blanket.

Encased in glass was a beautiful taxidermied mallard duck standing on a tree branch with fall foliage around the rest of the small limb. The bottom oak wooden frame held a brass engraved plate. Jack looked at the writing.

"In honor of Mudgie," he read. "Loy….," he stumbled a bit, sounding out the word, "loyal companion and world class duck dog." He smiled at the couple. "I know just where to put it." They all went into Dave's study. Aaron gently moved the urn to the left as Dave held up Jack and he and Cory put the duck next to Mudgie's ashes.

###


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogue

Aaron and Dave walked in the back door Tuesday afternoon and both of the profilers immediately noticed something missing. They heard the dryer running. Both in just their suit coats, they walked into the kitchen. "Where's the rug for the entry way Rosa?" Dave inquired, already fearing the worst.

Rosa read him like a book. "No worries Senor Dave; it was as much my fault as Maximilian's." Aaron smiled at the Spanish name that Rosa already had for her new charge. "I was vacuuming the carpet and he came to me but I wanted to finish the small area I had left. When I got done a few minutes later, he was waiting by the backdoor, with his head hanging." She waved her hand. "It was only wee-wee," she smiled, "and the rug washes."

As they questioned Rosa a bit more about how Max was adjusting, they heard the thunder of two growing sets of feet coming down the stairs. Rosa laughed at the sound as Aaron shook his head, loosening his tie and collar to look over the homework Jack had on the lunch counter.

-00CM00-

Wednesday morning the team was in the Round Table Room, along with Strauss. Each Wednesday, when the team wasn't around in the field, she'd sit in on the briefings. She and the other ladies were enjoying a friendly conversation about a recipe of JJ's that Alex had tried. "Ooooo," Prentiss said. "That's one of my favorites as well."

"James went back to Harvard this morning so he loved the Cajun food good-bye dinner," she smiled.

Hotch and Dave walked in last, having gone over a case in Dave's office before they joined the briefing. As they sat down, Morgan looked at them and smiled. "I gotta ask; how's the new addition to family doing?" Strauss raised her eyebrows in question as she sat down.

Rossi smiled at the bespectacled, lively dressed Tech Analyst. "Hit it Garcia."

"Absolutely my mon ami," she smiled. Garcia punched the video play button on her remote.

From the opening, they all recognized the area as the nook of Dave's kitchen. As the camera panned over, there was Jack and Max on the floor. Jack was on his stomach, his elbows holding up his shoulders, his socked feet in the air with his legs bent at the knees. In his hands, he held the end of a white tube sock that had a knot tied in the middle. At the other end, was Max with the sock in his mouth, tugging and shaking his head with all his might. It was an exercise that Brian had suggested to get the last two puppy teeth out. And Max was getting strong enough to pull Jack a bit around the floor.

Jack laughed loudly as Max tugged and pulled him across the tiles. The team, along with Strauss, was already giggling along with Jack's laughter. They all watched more, as their laughter grew.

All of sudden, Max dropped the sock and pounced on Jack, licking his face. He walked all over Jack with his huge paws while Jack rolled, laughing uncontrollably, trying to get away from the out pouring of love. Max licked his ears, his face, his hair, and his neck, anything he could get at as Jack laughed harder and rolled more. In the background you could hear Rosa and Dave laughing as well.

Jack's laughter was infectious. The more they all watched, the more the room filled with laughter. The video ended when the camera started to shake. Garcia looked at Rossi. "Dad started laughing too much," he said, rolling his eyes with a smile. Hotch tried to stifle his laugh and failed.

Blake looked around the room, shaking her head. "And all of you had me shaking in my boots about our Unit Chief," she laughed. The team laughed more.

Emily looked at her, rubbing her shoulder. "This is our time; family time." Alex laughed, now knowing she was really part of the "family".

Erin Strauss looked around the table with a huge smile. "We all needed that for what's coming next." The team all nodded their agreement with smiles.

Reid looked at the Unit Chief with a smile. "Thanks Hotch; that was perfect."

Aaron smiled and then looked around. "Let's get started," he softly said.

###

**A/N: Y'all know me; I've got to end on a happy note, especially after writing the heavy duty stuff. And I had to get the team in this story somehow.**

**And to that point, my end of story shout outs. As usual, I start with the wonderful, goofy gang that is my online family at CM Rev. I luv each and every one of them.**

**To all my Twitter pals, old and new, all over the world that helped me through this one that was very tough to write. When I was in the heavy parts, I had to come up for air to find a balance. Many of you, including a new Tweet friend TYP, were just special. None of you really knew what was going on; yet you were just there. Thank you.**

**Rockie waves and hugs to my 'Sconnie sister hxchick and the OK teacher, who I keep imploring to breathe deeply; daily and often.**

**Lastly, thank you to everyone that first off, accepted the minor story line of Hotch and Rossi and stuck around to read. And thank you all for the reviews, favorite or following alerts or just reading. It's greatly, greatly appreciated.**

**I know I say it every time, but it's true and from my heart. You very kind folks humble me.**

***Knightly bow***


End file.
